


In die Nacht/В ночи

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Том не знал точно, когда и как это началось. Просто в один прекрасный, а может быть, и ужасный, по его мнению, день, парень осознал, что до безумия влюблен. Казалось бы, с каждым такое бывает, что плохого может быть в первой любви? Но Том не просто был влюблен, он сходил с ума по своему собственному брату.





	In die Nacht/В ночи

Том не знал точно, когда и как это началось. Просто в один прекрасный, а может быть, и ужасный, по его мнению, день, парень осознал, что до безумия влюблен. Казалось бы, с каждым такое бывает, что плохого может быть в первой любви? Но Том не просто был влюблен, он сходил с ума по своему собственному брату. Билл всегда хотел чем-то отличаться от своего близнеца, придумывал себе яркие и удивительные образы. Вначале Том посмеивался над «мелким», в шутку называя его девчонкой. Но время шло, братья подрастали, и, как ко всем подросткам, к ним пришло странное и неизведанное чувство под названием любовь. Сначала это была симпатия к девчонкам: обычно ребятам нравилась одна и та же представительница прекрасного пола. И даже если эта счастливица делала выбор в пользу одного из них, такие отношения были недолгими, ведь не каждая потерпит постоянное присутствие ревнивого брата ее парня. Вот только кто кого к кому ревновал – этот вопрос остается открытым. Том, конечно же, пытался убедить себя, что у него просто давно не было девушки, и поэтому он засматривается на Билла, но подсознание, словно подсмеиваясь над его обладателем, тоненьким голосочком твердило: «Нет, Том, у тебя давно не было отношений, потому что ты засматриваешься на Билла». Но пока младший брат так же, как и старший, был одинок, Том пытался скрыть свою симпатию. Но сегодня… Каулитц увидел «мелкого» в объятиях другой. Стоя в дверном проёме, парень не без отвращения смотрел на то, как парочка увлечённо целовалась, не обращая внимания ни на что. Они даже не заметили, что не одни.

\- Кхм-кхм, - Том сделал вид, что кашлянул. Билл повернул голову и удивлённо посмотрел на брата. Краска прилила к лицу до этого уверенного в себе парня. Он тотчас же отстранил от себя растерянную девушку.  
\- Тебе пора домой, - мягким тоном сказал Билл. Его спутница разочарованно вздохнула и покинула комнату. Хлопнула дверь, и послышался цокот каблучков вниз по лестнице, который вскоре совсем стих. А братья стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать.

Первым тишину нарушил Билл:  
\- Ну, и зачем ты мне сорвал свидание? – недовольно спросил он. – У меня уже месяц никого не было.  
\- А у меня – три, - зачем-то сказал Том, но тут же мысленно отругал себя за эту глупость. Какое Биллу дело до этого? – Я не знал, что ты не один, извини.  
\- Извинения приняты. А теперь мне нужно немного побыть одному…

Старший молча покинул комнату брата. А ведь когда-то всё было по-другому, и комната у ребят была одна на двоих, они больше времени проводили вместе. Даже спали на одной кровати в обнимку и не думали о том, что это может оказаться неправильным или странным. Вместе играли в компьютерные игры, смотрели фильмы, радовались жизни. Но потом… Потом что-то изменилось. Билл стал отдаляться от брата, больше времени проводил вне дома. Мама уже начинала за него беспокоиться, и Тому приходилось придумывать отговорки. Конечно же, женщина верила своим сыновьям. А однажды «мелкий» и вовсе пришёл домой поздно ночью, да еще и пьяным. Симона, конечно, посокрушалась немного насчёт поведения сына, и недельку он просидел под домашним арестом. Все эти семь долгих дней Том не отходил от брата ни на минуту. И вот тогда-то Билл и показал, что ему уже совсем скучно в обществе близнеца. Ему хотелось свободы. Парень признался, что у него появилась девушка, и в тот вечер ее родителей не было дома. Том и сам понял, чем всё закончилось, и даже невольно позавидовал брату, который приобрёл первый опыт. Вскоре после этого и Том нашёл себе довольно симпатичную спутницу, и всё было хорошо. Родители обоих пророчили им свадьбу и много детей, хотя думать об этом было еще рановато. Но Том не стал долго придерживаться образа верного и любящего бойфренда, а девушка не простила ему измены. Билл и Том, казалось, словно устроили негласное соревнование. Но всё со временем надоедает, вот и братьям надоело рассказывать друг другу о своих любовных похождениях, и их личная жизнь стала по-настоящему личной. А потом приелось и это. Доступные и развязные особы братьев не привлекали, им нравились те, которых нужно было завоёвывать, и порой это было даже интереснее, чем недолгие отношения. А как же чувства? Дети выросли и перестали верить в искренность…  
Теперь же у них своя квартира, раздельные комнаты и одно на двоих одиночество. И еще эта любовь. Неразделённая. Билл даже не догадывался, что происходит с его братом. Но сегодня, когда их взгляды столкнулись, что-то произошло…

***

 

Утром Билл проснулся от аромата кофе. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что на тумбочке стоит поднос с чашечкой. Лениво потянувшись и поднявшись с кровати, парень взял чашку и стал медленно пить кофе маленькими глотками. После этого Каулитц переоделся в свою повседневную одежду - обтягивающую майку и узкие джинсы - и подошёл к зеркалу. Взяв расческу, он стал приводить в порядок немного растрёпанные после сна чёрные волосы.

\- Надо бы краску купить, - тихо сказал сам себе Билл и подошёл к тумбочке, на которой лежала еще нераспечатанная пачка Marlboro. Каулитц курил не слишком часто, но сейчас ему очень хотелось этого. Достав из пачки сигарету, он подошёл к окну и открыл его. Щёлкнув зажигалкой, полюбовался ярким огоньком и зажёг маленькую никотиновую смерть. С наслаждением сделал затяжку и выпустил дым. Докурив через время, затушил окурок в пепельнице, закрыл окно и вышел из комнаты.

Тома в комнате не было, и «мелкий» отправился на кухню, ведь он так и не позавтракал. Кау-старший сидел за столом и отрешённо смотрел в свою уже пустую кружку. На столе оставались недоеденные бутерброды, и Билл взял один из них и откусил кусочек. Том, казалось, даже не замечал его. Так дело не пойдёт!

\- Доброе утро, - радостным голосом произнёс Билл, надеясь развеять грусть своего близнеца.  
\- Доброе, - без особого проявления эмоций ответил Том. Младшенький, не придав этому особого значения, уселся напротив него, стараясь заглянуть в невесёлые карие глаза.  
\- Спасибо за кофе, а то я бы ещё долго не проснулся, - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Да не за что, - Том даже не смотрел на брата.

Настроение Тома никак не хотело подниматься. Близнец прекрасно понимал, вернее, чувствовал, что с братом что-то не так, но спрашивать не решался. Если что-то действительно серьёзное, Том сам об этом расскажет. Но он не торопился этого делать, думая о вчерашнем инциденте и о непрошенной ревности. Наконец, парень справился с собой.

\- Билл… - тихим голосом произнёс Том. Брат удивлённо уставился на него. - Нам нужно поговорить, - хоть Каулитц и боялся признаться в любви своему близнецу, эти слова против воли сорвались с его губ.  
\- О чём же? - Билл поднял заинтересованный взгляд на брата: самого близкого и одновременно самого отдаленного человека.  
\- О нас, - выпалил Том, но тут же исправил свою досадную ошибку. - Точнее, обо всём, что происходит в последнее время, - добавил он.  
\- А что происходит? - не понял Билл, но слова стали опережать его мысли. - Я тоже хотел поговорить с тобой, - инициатива этой беседы перешла к младшему, пока старший пребывал в нерешительности, подбирая фразы. - В последнее время мы перестали друг с другом делиться тем, что творится в наших жизнях. Да мы даже здороваться перестали! Приходим домой и как будто становимся чужими. Каждый в своей комнате. А ведь еще несколько лет назад всё было иначе. И мама ругала нас обоих за совместные пакости, - предаваясь воспоминаниям, Билл всегда улыбался, но на этот раз его улыбка была немного грустной и какой-то вымученной.  
\- А что теперь? - парень не ждал ответа на этот вопрос и сразу же продолжил.  
\- Ты молчишь, закрывшись в себе, да и я не лучше. Том, ты даже сейчас меня не слушаешь! - Каулитц помахал рукой перед лицом задумчивого брата. - Может, у тебя какие-то проблемы? Тебе нужна помощь? Ты только скажи, я постараюсь сделать всё, что смогу, - быстро говорил парень. Ему действительно было не всё равно. Он хотел помочь, но не был уверен, что Тому нужна его помощь.  
\- Да, Билл, у меня действительно есть проблема, - признался Том. - Но я не думаю, что ты можешь помочь мне её разрешить.  
Младший был в недоумении: ещё не было такого случая, в котором близнецы не могли бы поддержать друг друга!  
\- Но почему? - удивился Билл. - Когда я делился с тобой своими бедами, ты всегда знал, как защитить меня от обидчиков. И, хоть это и было давно, я помню, как гордился, что у меня есть такой брат, как ты! Не отдаляйся от меня. Ты можешь рассказать мне абсолютно всё! - успокаивал Тома близнец.  
\- Я влюбился. Сильно. И это не проходит, как бы я ни старался, - вздохнул Том. Билл был немного удивлён: разве его брат может оказаться неопытным в таком деле? Том и неудачи на любовном фронте - да разве ж это совместимо?  
\- А разве это должно пройти? - Билл не верил, что его брат, покоривший немало сердец, может так быстро сдаться. - Твоя избранница хоть знает о том, что ты к ней испытываешь чувства? - поинтересовался Билл. Том чувствовал себя неловко, словно на допросе, он привык обсуждать с близнецом свои победы, а не поражения.  
\- Нет, не знает. И, - замялся прежде уверенный в себе, но сейчас такой растерянный Каулитц, - это не девушка. Это парень… - выдал он, сдавшись под прицелом родных карих глаз.  
\- Ничего страшного, мы не выбираем, кого нам любить. А что за парень, познакомишь меня с ним? Должен же я знать, кто украл твое неприступное сердце? - у Тома от услышанной фразы округлились глаза. - Братишка, ты чего, я же шучу. Не хочешь - не знакомь! Но признаться ему ты просто обязан. Нельзя держать такие чувства в себе. Будь смелее, - посоветовал ему Билл. К Тому вернулась уверенность, и он решил расставить все точки над i.  
\- Билл, пообещай, что после того, что я сейчас скажу, ты не возненавидишь меня? - недоумевающий близнец согласно кивнул, он мог ожидать чего угодно от своего брата, который удивлял его всё больше и больше. Сегодня просто день откровений какой-то! - Билл… ты… мне… нравишься.

Знал бы только Том, что ему не нужно так волноваться! Когда-то давно Билл и сам испытывал нежную симпатию к своему брату, но упорно пытался подавить в себе это чувство, осознавая то, что близнец никогда не полюбит его в ответ. В его голове уложилось то, что такая любовь неправильна, а значит не имеет права на существование. Он боялся, что Том всё узнает и будет осуждать его. Не захочет даже видеться и разговаривать с ним, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Поэтому Билл стал проводить меньше времени с братом, но уходил не от него, а от самого себя. Возле братьев всегда крутились красивые девушки, недостатка в их внимании мальчики никогда не испытывали. И со временем Биллу стало казаться, что подростковые наивные чувства прошли, не оставив после себя и следа. Но нет, это было совсем не так. И только сейчас «мелкий» понял, какую ошибку допустил, не признавшись во всем сразу! Ведь они уже не один год могли быть вместе!

Том же воспринял молчание брата иначе.  
\- Билл, я теперь тебе противен, да? - наконец, парень нарушил тишину своим вопросом.  
\- Нет-нет, что ты, - Каулитц встал из-за стола и подошёл поближе к близнецу. - Я тоже должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Несколько лет назад я стал испытывать к тебе совсем не братские чувства. - У Тома внутри всё аж перевернулось от удивления, смешанного с непониманием. Почему же Билл не рассказал ему всё? Чего боялся? - Но я не хотел быть отвергнутым, поэтому я стал проводить с тобой меньше времени, нашёл себе одну девушку, потом другую… И мне казалось, что всё забылось и прошло, но на самом деле это оказалось не так! И лишь теперь я понимаю, как был глуп и не смог тебе сразу во всём признаться. Том, я люблю тебя… - выговорившись, Билл сделал глубокий вдох и резко выдохнул. Ему захотелось обнять брата, прижаться к нему, к самому родному человеку на этом свете. Почувствовав теплые руки на своих плечах, парень улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Нетерпеливый Билл уселся на колени к брату и посмотрел ему в глаза. Всё было понятно и без слов. Том нежно коснулся губ близнеца. Ах, как давно он мечтал это сделать, но даже не мог себе представить, что это случится на самом деле. Они никак не могли оторваться друг от друга, и Том по привычке полез руками под майку Билла, но тут же отдёрнул их. Ему на самом деле не хотелось начинать романтичные отношения с чего-то грязного и пошлого. Конечно, подобные мысли приходили в голову темпераментного парня, но он не торопился сейчас воплощать их в реальность. Такие отношения, построенные на одной лишь постели, как правило, не бывают длительными, в чём близнецы уже давно убедились. А теперь Том надеялся, что Билл - это на всю жизнь. Разве сможет кто-то другой стать ближе, чем родной брат? Ближе, чем тот, с кем был вместе еще до рождения?  
\- Прости, я немного увлекся, - извинился Том, отстранившись от смущённого брата.  
\- Ничего страшного, любимый, - как приятно и сладко было услышать это слово из самых желанных уст. Том вновь поцеловал Билла. Когда парни, наконец, нашли в себе силы оторваться друг от друга, «мелкий» слез с колен старшего, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Весь день они провели вместе, как в старые добрые времена, только теперь их занятия прерывались поцелуями и совсем не братскими объятиями.

А ночью влюблённые легли спать в одной комнате. Было намного приятнее засыпать вместе в одной уютной постели, чем в разных комнатах в одиночестве. Братья сладко спали, и им снились самые прекрасные сны на свете.

С тех пор всё свободное время парни проводили вдвоём, не желая расставаться ни на минуту, они перестали убегать друг от друга.

Однако до интимной близости дело не доходило, несмотря на то, что и Билл, и Том хотели этого. Никто не решался сделать первый шаг… Братья никогда раньше не встречались с представителями своего пола, поэтому всё для них было новым, ещё не изведанным. Том не хотел причинить боль самому близкому человеку, а Билл всё еще немного боялся неправильности недавно зародившихся отношений. Он боялся, что всё может разрушиться в любой момент, и не хотел жалеть о том, что может произойти между ними. Не желал чувствовать себя брошенным, использованным и ненужным. Такого Тому он не простил бы никогда. И, конечно, братья не хотели, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в их личную жизнь и навязывал им своё мнение, что такие отношения не должны существовать. Но разве может кто-то вмешиваться, когда соединяются два любящих, по-настоящему любящих, сердца? Они сами решат, что и когда им делать, и только их решение будет правильным.

Так незаметно пролетел месяц. Братья отмечали эту маленькую, но уже такую значительную для них дату. Ужин при свечах, пара бокалов вина, танец под медленную романтичную музыку и страстные поцелуи. Эта атмосфера ещё больше их сблизила. Том чувствовал, что его близнец уже почти готов перейти на следующую ступеньку.

В ту ночь Каулитцы долго не ложились спать, словно что-то мешало им расслабиться, закрыть глаза и уснуть. Том даже пытался уговорить брата просто лечь и полежать. Наконец Билл улегся, но прямо в одежде, как и брат. Младший долго возился, то и дело прижимаясь к Тому, и парень решил больше не сдерживаться. Всё-таки они уже достаточно долгое, по его мнению, время вместе. Но Том точно знал, что если его предположения неверны, и Билл будет против, то он подождёт. Столько, сколько потребуется, пусть это будет еще месяц или даже год! Но ему хотелось рискнуть именно сейчас. Одержимый своими желаниями, он прикоснулся к губам брата и втянул его в страстный и настойчивый поцелуй. Билл сразу же стал отвечать любимому. Том осторожно просунул руки под майку близнеца, а затем стал снимать её. Понимая, к чему идет дело, парень не только не стал сопротивляться, напротив, он принялся стаскивать с брата одежду. Том позволил Биллу избавить себя от просторной кофты, и вновь накинулся на любимого со страстными поцелуями. Парень откинул голову назад. Губы старшего коснулись шеи близнеца. Том водил языком по нежной коже и, не удержавшись, оставил пару отметин. Затем его губы переместились к ключицам брата, а пальцами парень ласкал его напряжённые соски. Билл невольно застонал, наслаждаясь действиями близнеца. Ему еще никогда не было так хорошо! Том спустился чуть ниже и втянул в рот набухшую бусинку, слегка прикусил ее, отчего младший вскрикнул. Старший тут же принялся зализывать место укуса. То же самое Том проделал и со вторым соском, после чего стал спускаться ниже, целуя плоский животик Билла. Близнец закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь и ожидая дальнейших действий любимого. Он немного волновался, но отступать было уже некуда.

Том медленно расстегнул ширинку брата, стянул вниз узкие брюки и кинул их на пол. Он обвёл по контуру часть звёздочки, выглядывающей из-под резинки трусов, а затем приспустил их, вновь лаская место, где была сделана татуировка. Рука парня как будто случайно задела достоинство Билла, от чего тот хрипло простонал. Возбуждение было просто нестерпимым. Том не хотел больше медлить, быстро избавил брата от одежды и наклонился над ним. На Каулитца-старшего нахлынуло смущение: хоть он и видел Билла без одежды раньше, сейчас ему было немного неловко. Прикрыв глаза, Том провёл языком по головке, слизывая капельку выступившей смазки. Судорожный вздох Билла нарушил тишину. Том принялся ласкать твёрдый ствол, помогая себе рукой. Хорошенько облизав горячую плоть, парень взял её в рот. Билл громко застонал: настолько приятны были действия Тома. Постепенно парню удалось расслабить горло и полностью заглотить член брата. Билл нетерпеливо дёрнул бедрами, желая получить как можно больше ласки. Казалось, еще немного и его накроет волной оргазма, но нет, Том не мог позволить, чтобы всё так быстро завершилось. Ему было нелегко сдерживаться, но ради удовольствия Билла он был готов потерпеть ещё немного.

Отстранившись от возбуждённого брата, Том пошло улыбнулся.  
\- Том, милый, сделай уже что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - не своим от хрипотцы голосом попросил Билл. Слова смущали его больше действий. Брат не заставил долго себя ждать. Он поднялся с постели, подошёл к комоду и вытащил из нижнего ящика еще не распакованный тюбик, купленный в аптеке несколько дней назад. Вернувшись на кровать, он открыл крышечку и проткнул защитную плёнку. Билл завороженно следил за тем, как Том выдавливает на пальцы прохладный гель. Понимая, что собирается делать брат, парень слегка раздвинул ноги и прикрыл глаза. Такое он может позволить только любимому близнецу и никому больше…

\- Не бойся, я постараюсь не причинить тебе боли, - пообещал Том. Пальцы коснулись сжатой дырочки, осторожно надавливая на неё, но пока не проникая внутрь. От нежных прикосновений Билл расслабился и опомнился лишь когда в него проник палец. Парень испуганно сжался: было немного неприятно. Том нежно целовал брата, чтобы тот перестал быть таким напряжённым, и через некоторое время Билл был готов на всё. Он расслабился и с готовностью принял в себя и второй палец Тома. Оба пальца двигались внутри, растягивая тесное отверстие. Том задел нужную точку, и Билл вскрикнул, извиваясь на постели и прося сделать это снова. Старший ввёл в любимого третий палец, и Билл тихо заскулил: ощущения были не из приятных. Через несколько минут он привык, и Том принялся дальше растягивать брата. Билл громко стонал, желая большего, но Том не торопился. Он столько времени ждал, подождёт и еще несколько минут, если Билл захочет этого.

\- Том, возьми меня! - выкрикнул Билл, не в силах больше терпеть. Близнец незамедлительно исполнил его просьбу. Пальцы исчезли, и скользкая от нанесённой смазки головка прижалась к дырочке. Билл вздрогнул. Сердце учащённо билось в его груди.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Билли… - невозможно было не поверить родному голосу.

Том медленно вошел в любимого наполовину, чтобы не причинить ему боли. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы братик страдал из-за его неосторожности. И хотя сдерживаться было тяжело, Том делал всё очень аккуратно и не спешил. Наконец, он полностью оказался внутри и начал двигаться. Совсем не чувствовать боли Билл не мог, но она была не такой уж сильной, чтобы не перетерпеть её. Парень знал: Том не сделает ничего плохого ему. Никогда.

Том размеренно и осторожно двигался, а с губ Билла срывались драгоценные слуху Кау-старшего стоны. Привыкнув к чувству заполненности внутри себя, Каулитц-младший стал подаваться бедрами навстречу своему любимому. Том немного ускорился, получая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от своего горячего брата, от того, как стеночки плотно обхватывали его достоинство. Стоны близнецов слились воедино, и уже нельзя было отличить их друг от друга.

\- Т-том, быстрее! - взмолился Билл, и брат сразу же ускорил темп, заставляя партнёра вскрикнуть от наслаждения. Кау-младший неосознанно потянулся рукой к своему члену, но Том мягко перехватил его руку, одним взглядом давая понять, что ещё рано. Близнецы ещё никогда не были так близки, как сейчас: они понимали друг друга на уровне прикосновений и взглядов. А слова были лишь дополнением.

Билл вцепился пальцами в белоснежные простыни, извиваясь под сильным телом. Том двигался всё быстрее, сильнее и резче, уже не контролируя себя и не желая останавливаться ни на миг. Но Биллу и не хотелось, чтобы брат сбавил обороты - ему нравилось каждое движение, каждый рывок. Пошлые стоны, крики наслаждения - всё это говорило о том, как им хорошо вместе в эту прекрасную ночь, ставшую для них особенной. Билл отдавался полностью, без остатка, и телом, и душой, а Том с благодарностью принимал этот бесценный подарок. Они слились в одно целое, и никто не посмел бы разделить их сейчас. Только вместе близнецы чувствовали себя единым целым.

Когда финиш был уже совсем близок, Том обхватил рукой твёрдый ствол близнеца и стал двигать пальцами в такт своим движениям. Билл одновременно и желал получить разрядку, и не хотел, чтобы всё это заканчивалось, так как ему было хорошо с близнецом. Но всё, что имеет начало, рано или поздно, но подходит к своему завершению. Громко выкрикнув имя любимого, Том излился в Билла, наполняя его тёплой жидкостью. Через несколько секунд Каулитц-младший кончил в руку своего брата.

\- Как же я люблю тебя, Билл, - тяжело дыша, шепнул Том и поцеловал любимого в висок.  
\- И я люблю тебя, Том, - обняв брата, Билл стал умиротворённо засыпать.

Никогда прежде Том не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Он еще долго не мог заснуть. С улыбкой на губах думал, как изменилась его жизнь за этот месяц. Изменилась в лучшую сторону. Билл не отверг его, а ответил взаимностью. Огромная пропасть между братьями исчезла. А эта ночь сделала их еще ближе. Любовь смогла соединить две половинки одного целого.

30.06.14 - 04.08.14


End file.
